


Pizza Man

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean teach Castiel about the joys of pizza, and then compete for the joys of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man

“Cas, it's just pizza. It's not going to bite you,” Dean said. He, Sam, and Castiel were all sitting on the bed around a box of steaming pizza, Dean cross-legged up against the headboard, Sam sitting on the edge with his legs up on the other bed, and Castiel perched cautiously on the other side.

Dean had decided a while back to teach Castiel about the joys of food. They had started with hamburgers and french fries and worked their way through milkshakes and ice cream sundaes. Now Dean had determined that Castiel needed to try pizza and had ordered a deluxe from the most expensive place in town. With extra cheese, of course. But Castiel wouldn't even touch it.

“Are you sure I won't be burned?” he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

“I'm not being burned, am I?” Dean said around a mouthful of pizza. Sam snorted and swallowed his bite.

“You'll be fine, Cas, just try it,” he laughed.

Castiel picked up the smallest piece in the box and gingerly took a bite of one steaming end. His eyes widened as he chewed slowly, cheeks flushing. “This is...very good,” he said, his voice muffled by pizza. He darted out his tongue to lick off a trailing strand of melted cheese. Sam and Dean both stared at the path of his tongue, his damp pink lips shining with grease. Dean swallowed nervously and Sam dropped his feet to the floor. Castiel moaned lightly as he took another bite, chewing slowly. “Very, very good,” he continued.

Sam looked on, a glint of jealousy in his eyes, as Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head and kissed him soundly, licking away the pizza grease and startling Castiel into dropping what he was holding back into the box. Castiel made a muffled sound and his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the kiss. Dean pulled away, panting and blushing a little. “Oh...uh...sorry, you just had...”

Dean wasn't able to finish before Castiel had grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together. Sam coughed uncomfortably and shifted on the bed but couldn't manage to tear his eyes away. “I'll just uh...get rid of this pizza...then,” he muttered, grabbing the box and heading towards the door of the room. He was stopped by a hand on his forearm.

“Stay, Sam,” Castiel said softly.

“No, Sam, go,” Dean countered, glancing back and forth between them. Sam dropped the pizza on the table and stood there awkwardly.

“I would very much like Sam to stay,” Castiel insisted. His tone gave no room for argument, so Sam slinked back to the bed and sat next to Castiel, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

Castiel placed a hand on Sam's cheek and kissed him gently. Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and clutched his hair and pulled him closer, coaxing his mouth open and pointedly ignoring Dean's indignant squeaks. Dean grabbed Castiel's arms and twisted him around to crash their lips together.

“This is my angel,” he said, most definitely not pouting. “Get your own.”

“Pretty sure he likes me better,” Sam said. “Since he kissed me, not the other way around.”

“Dude, profound bond,” Dean argued, planting open-mouthed kisses on Castiel's neck possessively. Sam ran a hand up Castiel's leg and side and kissed him deeply on the lips, giving it his all. Dean redoubled his efforts on Castiel's neck. Sam couldn't see, since his eyes were closed, but Dean was giving him the evil glare to end all evil glares.

They worked together – albeit unintentionally – to remove Castiel's clothes, starting with the trench coat and working down until he was just in his undershirt and dress pants, and then the undershirt was gone too and Sam was kissing and licking his chest while Dean continued to work his neck. Castiel was a whimpering, quivering mess, head thrown back over Dean's shoulder and fingers clutching at Sam's hair.

“Profound bond my ass,” Sam muttered, nipping at Castiel's nipple and eliciting a gasp from the angel. He grinned and licked the bite mark, then kissed the mole that was right above. Dean fisted Castiel's hair and turned his head to claim his mouth again. “You don't even speak Latin,” Sam grumbled, taking out his frustrations on Castiel's belt and pants, pulling them down his legs and tossing them on the ground, followed by his boxers. Castiel's cock was already hard and leaking and Sam smirked with pride before taking it into his mouth. He'd like to see Dean top this one.

Castiel broke the kiss with Dean to groan and throw his head back again. Sam licked slowly up from the base to the head and then winked at Dean, who scowled back. With some guidance from Dean Castiel was manhandled into a kneeling position, straddling one of Dean's legs with his chin resting on his shoulder. Sam crawled forward and continued his ministrations, sucking hard and flexing his tongue. Castiel shuddered bodily again and he was about to smirk with victory when he noticed that one of Dean's hands was missing, only to locate it a moment later behind Castiel. He could only imagine what Dean was doing.

“Relax,” Dean breathed into Castiel's ear, and he trembled but exhaled. Dean slipped a second spit-slicked finger into Castiel and moved his fingers in and out, together at first, then twisting, curling, and scissoring them until Castiel was a mess again. Sam pulled off and focused his efforts on the head, lips soft and teasing.

Dean continued working Castiel open with the one hand and unzipped his pants with the other, maneuvering his erection out into the open. He withdrew his fingers and gripped Castiel's hips, guiding him down on top of him. Castiel let out a long moan, eyes squeezed shut and hands tugging at Sam's hair almost painfully. Sam pulled out his own cock and began to stroke it while he continued to tease Castiel's, taking the head into his mouth and working the shaft with his free hand. After a minute or two the three of them settled into a rhythm, Castiel riding Dean while Sam sucked him off, all three moving in tandem. They didn't exactly come simultaneously but it was close, each orgasming one after the other. Sam swallowed down as much as he could and kissed the rest over to Castiel, who willingly took it, licking the inside of Sam's mouth clean.

Sam lay down on the other side of the bed, pulling Castiel to lie between him and Dean. He stroked his jaw gently.

“How was it for you?” he asked him, clearly meaning, who's better, me or Dean?

Castiel smiled enigmatically. “I think I like pizza,” he commented casually.

“That's it? You like pizza? That's all you have to say?” Dean asked, propping himself up on an elbow and resting a hand on Castiel's hip, clearly meaning, I was better than Sam, right?

“That's it,” Castiel said firmly, and kissed Dean and then Sam on the lips before disappearing along with his clothes.

They glared at each other.

“This is your fault, you know,” Sam accused.

Dean snorted. “Yeah right. Clearly he's just embarrassed that he got blown by a little bitch.”

“Better blown by a bitch than fucked by a jerk,” Sam retorted.

Dean fumed in silence for a moment. “...Hey, can you grab me a slice of pizza?”

“No!”


End file.
